The present invention is concerned with a system for semi-permanently sealing louver assemblies. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an accessory louver covering system for enviromentally sealing "closed" louver covers typically associated with attic fans or the like.
In the prior art a plurality of various designs have been proposed for variably occluding the air passageways associated with attic fans and other conventional ventilating apparatus. For example, it is well known to provide a generally rectangular frame in which a plurality of rotatable louvers are disposed, the frame being mounted in the conduction pathway of an attic fan or the like. The various louver members of the system ideally are designed to provide a seal against air currents when the louver cover assembly is manipulated to the "closed" position. However, I have observed that significant air currents nevertheless pass through conventional louver assemblies, and the drafts associated with such phenomena are significant. Such a partially unblocked attic fan, for example, normally tends to rob the homeowner of heat energy during the winter months, in much the same way as an old fashioned fire place with an inefficient or unclosed damper.
Thus when the homeowner closes the conventional attic fan louver assembly, heat losses will nevertheless occur as air passes through the multiple open passageways. In the prior art it is known to provide some form of planar, rectangular covering which is permanently secured about the louvers. For example, it is known to bolt a generally rectangular covering securely about the edges of the louver assembly. Also, in the prior art it has been suggested merely to cover the louver assembly with some form of plastic and tape combination or the like.
As a practical matter it is very time consuming and annoying to the consumer to install or remove the aforedescribed "permanent" louver assembly coverings. On the other hand, where plastic or other coverings of sheet-like material are merely taped to the louver assembly, this presents an extremely unpleasant aesthetic appearance.
Therefore it is desireable to provide a rigid, aesthetically pleasing system which may quickly and easily be coupled to existing louver systems for semi-permanently blocking same. In other words, energy losses hitherto associated with "closed" ventilator louvers should be avoided with a semi-permanent, rigid sealing system which may be easily installed or removed as desired. Thus, for example, in the spring and fall seasons the prudent home owner may install or disengage the louver covering in response to radical fluctuations in outdoor temperature characteristic of the latter seasons to save energy.